Ishin no kyoku
, literary title: ''Restoration song, is a 1942 Japanese film directed by Kiyohiko Ushihara. Cast There are also years mentioned in this list to see, who have survived. * Tsumasaburō Bandō (阪東妻三郎) ... Sakamoto Ryōma (坂本 龍馬)http://www.jmdb.ne.jp/1942/br000520.htm Retrieved 2010-10-31 * Utaemon Ichikawa (市川右太衛門) ... Katsura Kogorō (桂 小五郎) (=Kido Takayoshi 木戸 孝允) * 沢村国太郎 ... samurai Matsudaira Katamori (松平 容保) * 立松晃 ... daimyo Matsudaira Sadaaki (松平 定敬) * 嵐徳三郎 ... 山内重信 * 大国一公 ... daimyo Matsudaira Yoshinaga (松平 慶永) * 香川良介 ... daimyo Itakura Katsukiyo (板倉 勝静) * Shinobu Araki (荒木忍) ... samurai Nagai Naoyuki (永井尚志) * 伊沢一郎 ... 浅野茂長 * Ryūji Kita (北龍二) ... foreign affairs commissioner (gaikoku bugyō = 外国奉行) Tsukahara Masayoshi (塚原昌義) (1866–1867) * 井染四郎 ... daimyo Tokugawa Yoshikatsu (徳川慶勝) * Mitsusaburō Ramon (羅門光三郎) ... samurai Nagaoka Shintarō (中岡 慎太郎) * 尾上菊太郎 ... Yoshida Toshimaro??? (吉田稔麿) (1841-1864) * Hideo Hongō (本郷秀雄) ... samurai Beppu Shinsuke (別府晋介) * 戸上城太郎 ... Sugiyama Matsusuke (杉山松助) (1838-1864) * 小柴幹治 ... Gotō Shōjirō (後藤 象二郎) * 南條新太郎 ... captain of the Shinsengumi Okita Sōji (沖田 総司) * 加賀邦男 ... Miyoshi Shinzō (三吉 慎蔵) (1831-1901) * 阿部九州男 ... commander of the Shinsengumi Kondō Isami (近藤 勇) * 寺島貢 ... vice-commander of the Shinsengumi Hijikata Toshizō (土方歳三) * 尾上華丈 ... 山崎蒸 = Yamazaki Susumu (山崎 烝) * 光岡龍三郎 ... samurai Tani Sanjūrō (谷 三十郎) (?-1866) http://wiki.samurai-archives.com/index.php?title=Tani_Sanjuro * Kōichi Katsuragi (葛木香一) ... 池田屋惣兵ヱ * Ryōnosuke Azuma (東良之助) ... 惟然 * 仁礼功太郎 ... 山縣狂介 = Field Marshal Yamagata Aritomo (山縣 有朋) * 原聖四郎 ... 品川彌二郎 = Shinagawa Yajirō (品川 弥二郎) * 南部章三 ... Maki Izumi (真木和泉) = Maki Yasuomi (真木保臣) * Kichijirō Ueda (上田吉二郎) ... 黒澤増之進 * 島田敬一 ... 久坂義助 = Kusaka Genzui (久坂 玄瑞) (1840-1864) * 大友柳太郎 ... Yuisaburō Sasaki??? (佐々木唯三郎) * 川崎猛夫 ... samurai Yamanami Keisuke (山南敬助) * 岬弦太郎 ... 蒔田相模守 * 島田照夫 ... 北添信摩 * 阪東扇太郎 ... 松田重助 (1830-1864) http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/松田重助 * 浮田勝三郎 ... Miyabe Teizō (宮部鼎蔵) (1820-1864) * 志茂山剛 ... 藤堂兵助 = samurai Tōdō Heisuke (藤堂 平助) (1844-1867) * Kiyoshi Kasuga (春日清) ... Itō Kashitarō 伊東 甲子太郎 (1835-1867) * 森田肇 ... Nomi Orie (乃美 織江) (1822-1906) * 吉井滉 ... 伊藤俊輔 * 多岐征二 ... 時田少輔 * 市川海老三郎 ... Torio Koyata (鳥尾小弥太) (1848-1905) http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Torio_Koyata.jpg * 楠栄三郎 ... Terashima Chiuzaburo 寺島 忠三郎 (1843-1864) http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/寺島忠三郎 * 若松文男 ... 國司信濃 * 粂譲 ... 福岡藤次 * 葉山富之輔 ... Komatsu Tatewaki (小松帯刀) = Komatsu Kiyokado (小松清廉) * 大倉多一郎 ... 牧野 権六郎 (1819-1869) * 阪東太郎 ... 下僕藤吉 * 高田篤 ... 西川耕蔵 * 春路謙作 ... 岡本謙三郎 * 水野浩 ... 辻椅曹 * 若原龍児 ... Shinpachi Murata (村田 新八) (1836-1877) * 対馬和雄 ... 望月 亀弥太 (1838-1864) http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/望月亀弥太 * 東大路健策 ... Junjirō Ishikawa (石川潤次郎) (1836-1864) http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/石川潤次郎 * 古川伸太郎 ... 野老山吉三郎 * 小酒井健 ... Imai Nobuo (今井信郎) (1841-1918) * 藤崎正男 ... 近藤周平 = Tani Shūhei (谷 周平) (1848-1901) * 藤堂嘉和 ... Tokugawa Mochitsugu (徳川 茂承) (1844-1906) * 大隈一郎 ... Hirosawa Heisuke (廣澤兵助) * 藤川準 ... 井上聞太 * 東堂圭八郎 ... 都築荘蔵 * 沢三郎 ... 廣岡浪秀 * 市川左正 ... 来島又兵ヱ * 若杉柳恩 ... 佐伯鞆彦 * 芝田總二 ... 大高忠兵ヱ * 実川泰正 ... Ōtaka Matajirō (大高又次郎) (1821-1864) * Iwae Arai (荒井岩衛) ... Fujisaki Hachirō 藤崎 八郎 (1843-1864) * 興津光 ... samurai Harada Sanosuke (原田 左之助) (1840-1868) * 岩国勝 ... samurai Nakamura Hanjirō (中村 半次郎) = Kirino Toshiaki (桐野 利秋) (1838-1877) * 菅沼宗則 ... 菊屋峰吉 * 志馬英夫 ... captain of the second troop of the Shinsengumi Nagakura Shinpachi (永倉 新八) (1839 - 1915) * 市川春代 ... お竜 * 琴糸路 ... あき * 高山廣子 ... Iku Matsu (幾松) = Matsuko Kido 木戸松子 (1843-1886) * 梅村蓉子 ... おしま * 橘公子 ... 小菊 * 岡春恵 ... 雛菊 * 香住佐代子 ... 松榮 * 高木峯子 ... お春 * 常盤操子 ... おとせ * Chiezō Kataoka (片岡千恵蔵) ... Saigō Yoshinosuke??? (西郷吉之助) * Kanjūrō Arashi (嵐寛寿郎) ... shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu (徳川 慶喜) other? * 井沢一郎http://www.japanese-cinema-db.jp/details/21990 Retrieved Retrieved 2010-10-30 * 高山広子 Bibliography Notes External links * http://www.japanese-cinema-db.jp/details/21990 Full film on Youtube (public domain) thumb|300px|left|1/8 * 2/8 * 3/8 * 4/8 * 5/8 * 6/8 * 7/8 * 8/8 Category:Directed by Kiyohiko Ushihara Category:Released in 1942 Category:Jidaigeki